Diabetes TrialNet is an international clinical trial network aimed to delay or prevent the onset of type 1 diabetes. As described, the new Diabetes TrialNet structure will now include a Diabetes TrialNet Clinical Hub, the Director of which will be part of the TrialNet leadership team including representatives of the NIH, the TrialNet Coordinating Center, and TrialNet chairman. The Benaroya Research Institute (BRI) serves as a nexus of T1D research, and with decades of clinical trial experience in T1D prediction and prevention, Dr. Greenbaum is uniquely qualified to serve as the TrialNet Clinical Network Hub (HUB). This application describes our proposal to become the Diabetes TrialNet Clinical HUB. We focus on three areas; activities to (a) enhance risk screening and prevention trial recruitment, (b) support clinical trials, and (c) enhance clinical administration and include proposed pilot studies to test innovative ideas for increasing recruitment, retention, and cost efficiencies.